


Imperfection

by DustyAmber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAmber/pseuds/DustyAmber
Summary: Keith lost someone he loved. And he wanted him back, but that’s not how life works.A one-shot of sheith fluff





	Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Man it’s been awhile since I’ve written something. I’ve had some bad writers block but I just wrote this up, so hopefully it’s good lol 
> 
>  
> 
> No Nasty Comments please! Thanks!   
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy!   
> Also if you like it, check out my other voltorn fanfic called “Together At Last” it’s not my best work but it’s posted lol

**Keith**

 

How could I let this happen? Why did I think we would make it out? 

I should’ve known better. 

I should’ve. 

But I didn’t.

Shiro’s lifeless body stared into my soul with the astral galaxy painted across his eyes. My heart was torn in shreds as I saw the blood coming out of his mouth. 

Takashi Shirogane was dead. 

And it was all my fault. 

Mine. 

Fresh tears blurred my vision. I didn’t even get the chance to tell him how I felt.

Truth be told, I loved Shiro since the moment I met him in the classroom that one day. He was the only one that didn’t treat me like some crazy psychopath. Once I found out about Adam, my heart sank of course. But Adam was never a bad guy. He loved Shiro so much and wanted what was best for him. After they broke up, I knew that my relationship with Adam was never going to be the same; it was solely based off of my relationship with Shiro-

“Keith?” A voice called out from behind me. I whipped my head around the empty astral plane. It wasn’t until a minute later that I realized Shiro’s body was gone. 

“Shiro!” I cried. No one heard me. 

No one ever did. 

But one did. 

“Keith.” The same voice replied. 

“Shiro….please.” I dropped to my knees, my body shaking from head to toe. I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“It’s okay.” The voice said. “I’m okay.” 

I opened my eyes to see a pair of boots right in front of me. Looking up, I saw him right there. I jumped into his arms and squeezed him harder than I ever did before. 

“I can’t...lose you again.” I sobbed. Shiro stood there and stroked my back for a solid minute. His smell was still there. The same one that calmed me down from the nightmares, from the bullies. 

The smell that got me out of my darkest hour. 

“You never did.” Shiro smiled into my shoulder. “I was always with you one way or another.” 

“I love you so much. And not just like a friend, but as more! I wanted to tell you so badly, but there was never a good time. And now it’s too late.” I wailed. 

Shiro pulled away and looked into my eyes. “It’s never too late to fix something you love.” 

He leaned in. 

I felt his lips press onto mine.

The kiss was not what I thought it would be, yet everything I imagined. He was passionate, but no tongue. His hands cupped my face as his thumbs stroked my cheek. I rested my hands on his elbows and leaned on him. Shiro responded well and kept me close to his body. 

I didn’t want him to let go, but he did. I didn’t want him to die, but he did. People let go in your life, but the ones that matter will always stay with you one way or another. It may not be how it used to be, but that’s ok. 

Because a person’s imperfection, is perfection.

Shiro was and still is my imperfection. 

And I love him. 


End file.
